


How to not get married

by InInfiniteTime



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Boyfriends, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: Awkwardness ensues between Acelin and Niko as they find themselves married to each other after a very drunk night..





	How to not get married

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This lil' one shot i wrote is for one of my absolute favorite artists AquariumPrincess23. The whole thing was based on her own characters and was written after asking her permission obviously.  
> ALSO !  
> A HUGE insparation for this was a beautiful fic which i read a while ago and really enjoyed it, you can check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11642064

Two of the following sentences had to be true. Them being:  
A) Niko shouldn't have drunk 20 glasses of wine mixed with some weird smelling beverage he had found in the fridge and  
B) Niko also definitely shouldn't have lowkey forced Acelin to taste his creation with him whilst making him play a game that involved them taking shots right after losing a point.   
Because after a few hours of completely ruining their backs by sleeping straight on the hard wooden floor, the boy had woken up with a shining, golden ring on his finger.  
Or to be exact, his ring finger.   
The jewellery shined bright on his hand, looking astonishingly beautiful as if it hadn't brought so much trouble to the boy's life.   
What made the situation even worse was the fact that Acelin had one too, and Niko surely didn't remember when or who had managed to get them married in approximately three hours of drunken shenanigans.  
  
* * * *  
"But really, goat boy, have you even had beer? Like, ever?"   
"I wasnt born 80 years old as far as i remember, Nikolas."  
"Then what's the deal?! Come by this evening and we can y'know," squinting his eyes along with his irremovable smirk appearing on his lips, Niko looked up at the boy, "have some fun"  
With hesitation and maybe, just maybe a bit of confusion, Acelin met the puppy eyes staring up at him. Oh, how strongly he wanted to refuse, how much he wanted to keep his stubborn character and treat Niko just like he treated him. His brain wished he could act cold and possesive until Niko would realize he needed to stop going out with others and breaking Acelin's heart to a thousand pieces, because when it came to his lady, the goat boy's heart got too weak. It got too weak to watch the possible love of his life happily making out with other people. Plus, he was sure Niko's behavior could easily distance Acelin from anyone he laid eyes on or kissed and made social interactions even more awkward and uncomfortable. That being said, he had nothing against Ceto either until he spotted the two of them for the first time.   
Although his heart, that asshole screamed yes. It screamed agreement and unfortunately Acelin knew that at the end of the day, spending time with Niko could simply make him forget about every scene he had seen him being close to others. Let alone his smile, the way he cutely giggled or occasionally fixed his hair as a habit made his heart beat a hundred times faster and honestly, as much as he liked it, he was also left incredibly pissed off with himself. Acelin had warned himself more than three times that falling in love with people who wouldn't even think of becoming his partner, was heartbreaking and worthless.   
He did say no to Niko's offer at first, but then again he spent so much time rethinking his decisions that he couldn't manage to concentrate for the rest of the day. Dressing up Angel in her mother's clothes by accident and pouring milk in her soup clearly proved that, so he decided to give in and found himself gently knocking on Niko's door in the middle of the night once angel was calmly asleep in her bed.   
"C-coming!" Acelin heard footsteps that couldn't be only niko's, then some loud shuffling and the door was open, the boy standing with his cheeks flushed and dress completely messed up.   
"Oh hey there dork!" Acelin heard the familiar voice that burnt his ears so much that it almost felt like they were bleeding, every single time.  
Ceto.  
Shortly after they appeared, giving Niko's neck one last bite and steadily turning their head to Acelin with a grin that irritated the shit out of him.   
"I guess my visit here is over, isnt it?" They wiggled their eyebrows for whatever reason and quickly walked past Acelin, winking at him just to make him a bit more annoyed.   
"I uh. I thought you werent going to come.." his face still entirely red, Niko exclaimed in embarrassment. Acelin could nearly feel Niko's cheeks burning even from the distance.   
"Oh i can leave." Crossing his arms, he squinted his eyes "seems like i interrupted something.." he took a look at Niko one more time, "very important".  
"Hey i'm sorry, alright? you said no, therefore i didn't hold back. Now come in! We gotta make the most out of it while you're here. Who knows when's the next time i get you to hang out with me like this!"   
Acelin did roll his eyes at the statement, but he felt his legs walking by themselves and a second after he was sat on Niko's floor, silently scolding himself.   
"Truth or dare"   
"Hm?"   
"Aaand you have to take a shot everytime you lose a point"  
"What even is that?" Was all Acelin could manage, staring at the bottle Niko had brought.  
"Wine. But with more ingredients"  
Pause.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Just drink! I promise i'm not going to poison you." Niko giggled, handing him a glass.  
Acelin wasn't sure what he had agreed to before this, but now he definitely  
knew it was partly a mistake. Not only did Niko want to hang out, but he was also willing to get blackout drunk, that being proven by a terribly bad played attempt to make Acelin believe he had "accidentally" lost in the very first round.   
Happily emptying his glass, Niko gently put it down. The boy sitting beside him was quite surprised seeing Niko's already flushed cheeks; although Acelin decided not to cheat and didn't taste a gulp of the beverage until finally he failed a round.   
"Is there anyone you're currently in love with?" With his body wobbly, nearly falling off the chair, the purple haired prince(that was totally not one of the many nicknames Acelin reffered to him as in his head..) managed to ask.   
"I'd rather.. leave that without an answer"   
Acelin was pretty classy. And honest. Even when it came to such insignificant stuff as games, he preferred saying the truth or keeping his mouth shut, because he knew his love for Niko was something he wouldn't be able to hide with a made up story that people called "a lie".   
"Welp", Niko smiled in excitement, "y'gotta take a shot now, grandpa"   
Acelin shook his head, trying not to expose his smile. Filling the glass, still unconvinced it wasnt some kind of a poison, he drank it entirely without a break.  
"Oh wow" Niko managed in between hiccups, "i honestly thought you would throw up on me"   
"Now, now. Stop making this weirder than it already is." Acelin suddenly couldn't help but chuckle.  
Damn alcohol.   
  
  
They played for a while. At first both of them actually tried to take the game seriously until they were laying on the floor with Niko laughing for no reason, purposely saying wrong answers and refusing to do the easiest dares just to pour more alcohol in his stomach.   
Acelin on the other hand, had suddenly stopped caring altogether and was happily sipping the beverage from his glass without even trying to pretend that he was into the game.   
Suddenly feelings became more visual in his head. Niko's lips turned even more irrisistable and the small, adorable details of him that Acelin had noticed a hundred times yet never let himself point out,-started peaking. From everywhere.   
"I dare you," Niko said in between his giggles, "to kiss me".   
Silence settled in the room. It came out so blunt, so straightforward specially when Acelin didnt expect anything like that at all. The messed up thoughts in his brain started flooding his mind even more, and for a split second, he thought he was joking.   
However, after the split second that actually felt like a century, Niko's lips were on his.  
It went just like he had imagined before; soft, pleasing, sweet. Hot, messy. Mix of all of that together and more. Niko didn't even have to use any tongue to make Acelin's heart skip a beat and make his whole body go numb. In all honesty; Acelin felt nothing but Niko's lips, his hands on his waist, calm breathing in between pecks, just him. All it took was Niko smiling against his lips and giving the corner of his mouth another quick kiss for Acelin to be fully sure he had fallen in love. Deep and hard, and for quite a while now.  
He never wanted it to end. He wanted to keep Niko safe and sound in his arms, forever. And maybe it sounded a little too cheesy, but for him it seemed perfect.   
Acelin was totally about to go in for another kiss hoping to make it a bit more sensual this time when both of them heard a clear knock on the door. Surprised, Acelin stood up, leaving the boy on the floor to see who was their guest at literally 2am.   
Slowly opening the door, he saw little Angel standing outside.  
"I've been having horrible nightmares all night. It just got to the point where i couldnt get myself to close my eyes anymore so i wanted to see Niko as he's the one who usually cheers me up after a bad night but.. i guess he's busy?" Sounding somehow apologetic as if she knew she had interrupted a huge moment, Angel looked up at the butler. Acelin's face broke into a warm smile and he leaned down to softly poke Angel's tiny nose. "You can stay for a bit, but promise you'll go back to bed" calmly taking her hand, Acelin walked back into the room, quickly and as quietly as he could, hinting Niko to stand up and make his clothes look a bit more acceptable so that Angel wouldn't get any ideas and be weirded out. She had enough nightmares for the night, Acelin thought.   
Stumbling across the room, still just as much drunk, Acelin sat her down and turned to Niko, silently mouthing "what now?"   
It took approximately ten minutes for Angel to take her mind off of whatever she was dreaming about earlier and join the fun. She obviously didn't get to taste alcohol, though Niko was pretty close to agreeing until Acelin drunkenly  refused, reminding him that letting her drink would make both of them lose their jobs.   
Neither of them remembered when they had fallen asleep in the morning, but at some point they did. Something erased their minds during the night somehow, so when Acelin opened his eyes and felt Niko on top of him with two beautiful rings on both of their fingers, he freaked out.   
The first thing he tried to find out was if they had managed to escape the house to actually get married, involving a priest and a chapel the previous night. The issue with this was the fact that instead of his usual black dress, Niko was wearing a white one with baby pink ornaments all over, which to be honest looked absolutely gorgeous on the boy's slim waist.  
Acelin however was rocking a black suit that fitted perfectly, made his body look incredibly pretty.   
Although the situation itself wasn't pretty at all. The goat boy had no explanation of any of this whatsoever, and he was afraid it was going to be more complicated than ever intended.  
He had just gotten married.   
Now Acelin had nothing against marriage. the problem was that marrying the boy he had only kissed once (and still wasn't entirely sure if he liked him back) could have a very traumatizing end. That being said, he had no idea how to tell him what had happened given the fact that he didnt know the full story himself. Angel was nowhere to be seen in the room, so Acelin assumed she had made it back to her bedroom the night before. He steadily sat up, carefully stroking Niko's head in his lap so that he wouldn't disturb his sleep, but the maid still shrugged, starting to wake up.   
"Morning" Acelin managed.   
"Hm" was the only answer he got as Niko stretched his arms like a kitten and rubbed his eyes.   
And that's when he saw.  
"What's this?" He pointed out calmly at first, "i dont remember putting on anything like this ring before. It almost looks like a, uh-"   
And till he could finish the sentence, Acelin pulled up his hand, clear for the boy to see the matching rings.   
"What." It didnt even sound like a question; it came out like a quiet yet shocked exclamation.   
"That's what i'm trying to figure out" pinching his nose with two of his fingers and closing his eyes shut to double check if he wasnt dreaming, Acelin answered.   
"When did we,- what am i wearing?" Niko seemed even more lost.  
"I have no idea. I don't know what you poured into the drink last night, but it surely gave us two things: amnesia and the official rights to spend the rest of our lives together and have kids." Acelin sighed. Putting it out like that scared him even more, because the boy couldn't possibly find a logical explanation, nor could he come up with an idea to suddenly fix the issue.   
"Acelin, we have to remember what happened last night. We can't just, just. Stay married!"   
Ouch.  
But then again, Niko was very right.  
"I'd like to be sure that we will remember eventually, but i'm afraid there's nothing i can do at the moment Nikolas. We were too drunk to even function,- yet we could've gone anywhere." Shaking his head slightly, Acelin said.  
"We could ask Angel?"  
"Are you waiting for an answer from a 14 year old that experienced seeing two drunk men acting stupidly immature last night? Thank god she's probably in the bed, i'd rather die than bring this up ever again."  
Niko suddenly sat up.  
"So you're saying you regret it?"  
"Regret what"  
"Everything that happened last night".  
"I'd tell you if i knew what happened." Acelin knew he sounded bitter. He also knew it wasn't exactly fair to blame all of it to Niko since he didn't remember refusing to drink, but he was confused, lost, angry. He was furious about the fact that he had done such thing as getting drunk when he most likely shouldn't have. Stuff like that didn't involve him. 'Fun' for Niko wasn't fit for his personality at all and now he was mad at himself for getting both of them in trouble.   
"Acelin, we are married," Niko waved his hand in front of his face to show the ring once again, "this is a serious matter. Do you even care what others think of you right now?"   
"We might get fired! The less people know about this, the better."  
Niko stared at him, mouth open. "Are you kidding?"  
"Do i look like i am?" Squinting his eyes, Acelin looked straight into Niko's eyes.  
"You're unbeliavable." The boy whispered, looking down at his hand.  
"Don't you think i care about this as much as you do? Hell, i'm terrified Niko!"  
"If you really were the least thing you could to was trust me. But then again, i'm not surprised."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Wait for your fucking memory to come back while we suffer from.. being married and keeping this as a secret as if no one's gonna find out eventually.. Even the thought makes me scared about what's going to happen."   
Every word was like a bullet to Acelin's heart. He could simply picture Niko standing and holding an actual gun, with his heart being the target.   
"Just. Please. I need some privacy. Get out" Niko was clearly trying to hide his tears. Acelin would give anything to reassure him with a hug to let him know it was going to be okay, but it was clear Niko didn't even want him in the same room at the moment. The tables have turned, and it was his turn to be upset so the only fair thing to do was leaving. Acelin did so, deciding to stay somehow calm and gently close the door behind him instead of slamming it like he wanted to a few minutes before.   
He felt like his stomach was split open, his heart melting in the most unpleasant way and his ring finger burning. It was difficult to process that an insignificant looking thing around his ring finger could make the tension turn awkward between them and make Niko so mad that he didn't even want to see him.  
Devastated, Acelin locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, not wanting to ever come out. His mind was occupied with nothing but Niko, and thoughts were scattered all around. He was worried, and that certainly wasn't helping the thought hurricane in his head.   
He could busy himself with some paperwork which was something he did usually as well, but Acelin knew he couldn't be sat beside his desk all the time. The house was filled with stuff he needed to get done, and one of many things was taking care of Angel for the day and get her ready for a small trip she was leaving for in a few hours.   
Despite his responsibilities, the boy spent hours in the room. He felt so down, nearly like depressed; and that honestly surprised him. The effect Niko could leave was truly astonishing. After all It was because of their argument that he didn't feel like doing anything.   
Around dinner time, Acelin heard a quiet knock on his door. Struggling to leave his chair, sighing he approched the door and opened it.   
"I'm sorry"  
"Nikola-"  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. To somehow make it up for you, i took over today and Angel is ready for the trip, you don't need to bother packing, or whatever."  
Acelin's felt something in his stomach.   
"Come in"  
Suddenly looking up, after a second of hesitation, Niko walked in, unsure of what was happening.  
"Is my apology accepted?" He asked.  
Slowly nodding, Acelin spoke "and i'm willing to say sorry as well. I shouldn't have gotten drunk during work, specially when i had an important thing to accomplish the following day. And i definitely shouldn't have acted so childish this morning either."   
Acelin thought he noticed a small smile run over Niko's lips, but he wasn't exactly sure.  
The boy slowly walked up to him, closer and put his soft, warm palm against Acelin's cheek, stroking his cheekbones with his thumb. It felt nice. So nice.  
"Y'know" Niko tilted his head, his fingers not leaving Acelin's skin, "now that i'm not as tense as in the morning, i find the situation... quite funny" he smirked.   
"I mean. We did get married in the middle of the night, completely forgetting about it literally hours after." Acelin shrugged his shoulders.  
Pause.  
And then they both collapsed on the bed, laughing. The uncomfortable tension was gone, it almost felt like nothing bad had happened anyway. Niko's laugh sounded so genuine, so much more relaxed and there was nothing else that could make Acelin happier in that moment. He giggled, staring at laughing Niko with a huge grin on his lips.   
"I can't believe.. us" Niko breathed, "i've gotten drunk before but never have i ever got married after that."   
"And i thought i was classy and clever enough to control myself during the drunk state, turns out i was very wrong."   
Comfortable silence settled in the room. The boys were laying, both of them still exploring each others faces.   
"I do remember some stuff" Niko whispered.  
Acelin nodded as a 'me too'  
"We kissed" Niko continued, "and it was the best experience i've ever had in my life"   
His heart skipped a beat.  
"Same, and i'd very much like to repeat" Acelin answered quietly, now looking down at Niko's pink lips.   
Without saying a word, Niko got closer and closer and closer till he felt his mouth brush against Acelin's. He had missed tasting his lips so much after last night that he nearly pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.   
Acelin was ready and about to capture his lips when suddenly the house alarm went off. It was usually when the owners needed to evacuate everyone inside, or just announce something. This call, it didn't seem so safe since the noise kept going, louder. Acelin quickly stood up, Niko following him behind. They exchanged looks and started running to the main room of the building.   
No fire, no any natural disasters, no dead people, everything seemed fine. Except Angel's parents were home, standing in the middle of the large room.  
"Is everything all right?" Acelin asked, concerned.   
"I'm afraid we somehow lost two very expensive rings from the house. I visited the jewellery section this morning, and the  rings are nowhere to be found. They were worth a fortune and a very important gift, so i'm afraid we'll have to call the cops" Angel's mom stated.   
"Angel is currently away so we have to use the given time and sort out this situation without her being bothered or scared. We wanted to let you know and also ask if by any chance you've seen anyone attempting to steal them last night?"   
Acelin's heart stopped.   
"N-no?" Niko's voice sounded so shocked that his sentence came out like a question, and Acelin was sure he knew what was going on. Until the owners would get suspicious, he spoke up. "Neither of us have seen anything weird so far," he slid his hand in his pocket, lightly nudging Niko with his elbow to do repeat his action, "but we will make sure to tell you if we do". He finished, looking innocent as ever.  
"Alright, they'll be arriving tonight to look for any possible clues. If they do find the rings, they'll be seaeching for fingerprints on them to find the thief. Be ready."  
Acelin agreed without saying a word. The boy felt like if he spoke he would somehow manage to mistakenly tell the truth so he kept him mouth shut and reassuringly nodded.  
The parents left shortly after and Acelin was quite glad, because obviously him and Niko had some things to figure out until police would manage to arrest both of them for something they had not done.  
It was quite late, so they would be expecting the cops in less then half an hour or so as Acelin calculated.  
Niko found him on the huge balcony the house had. He was standing there, staring somewhere far, far away, probably thinking of what they had got themselves into. Glancing at his face filled with worry, Niko slid his hand up and down his arm, feeling the warm skin hiding under a thin layer of cloth beneath him. Niko adored that shirt on him.  
"We're going to sort this out okay?" He quietly started, "We're going to get to the jewellery room and just simply return the rings"  
Acelin's eyes settled on Niko.  
"We've practically no time left, Niko. Though besides if we did manage to get them back without anyone noticing, what would we tell the cops? 'Oh sorry, it was a mistake, go back to your job now?' This is fucked up." Surprised at him carelessly swearing, Niko decided to rest his chin on Acelin's shoulder and slightly pressed his lips against the boy's neck.  
"I'm really sorry" he whispered, repeating the words for god knows how many times.  
Knock on the door.  
The police had arrived, and the jewellery room was several floors up.  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing" Acelin closed his eyes, "we'd better get that"  
Niko was about to give in when both of them turned around to see Ceto standing in the doorway.  
"Got problems?" They smirked.  
"Kind of. Cops are about to arrest us for having the rings we certainly did not touch."  
Ceto tried to muffle their laugh.  
"Angel does screw up sometimes, doesn't she?" He chuckled.  
"She's just a kid! How was she supposed to- wait how do you know?" Niko looked at them, eyes squinted.  
"I, uh" Ceto was once again trying not to giggle, "might have helped her a little."  
"What?!" If the calming voice convincing him to stay where he was didn't exist in Acelin's head, Ceto would probably be dead or quite damaged by then.  
"It was too fucking hilarious watching you guys get drunk to the point when both of you could barely pick up the glass. You started promising each other undying love and shit, it was so funny dude!" Ceto laughed, "Acelin could barely speak but he somehow did manage to say yes so when me and Angel got the two of you married. Well, kind of. I was the priest"  
Acelin was about to lose his chill and yell at him but then again he had no idea what to say. Undying love? What he had just heard was so incredibly embarrassing that all he really wanted to do was fall in a black hole and never come back. Niko wasn't doing much better either; his pale skin was flushed red, his mouth fallen open and his eyes wide, staring at Ceto in shock.  
"Anyways, give me the rings. I have some pretty great cleaning supplies with me in the kitchen that were worth a fortune but erase legitimately anything. Go get the door until the cops break in themselves and consider the rest of the job done." They winked as usual and disappeared like they weren't just standing there with the boys.  
"I don't know if I want to thank him or make him go blind by pouring those stupid cleaning supplies into both of his eyes." Acelin said.  
Niko chuckled, looking over at Acelin. "Let's go get the door."  
The cops were ready; they had brought all the supplies and to be honest Acelin was a little scared about the situation since he didn't completely trust Ceto's thief skills. He could've left a fingerprint mark somewhere, he could've put them at the wrong spot. All these "What ifs" weren't leaving his head and he wasn't keen on going up to the jewellery room at all but he had to. He knew he had to.  
Silently praying to every existing god, Acelin followed Niko as the maid led them upstairs.  
A noise.  
"Do you have any animals around the house?" A policeman asked.  
"We do have one" said Ceto, standing right in front of a huge golden door. "He's a goat pointing at Acelin, Ceto tried their best not to chuckle at their own lame joke and quickly changed the topic as he saw the goat boy tense up. "Allow me to introduce our most precious and expensive room. Probably." Putting both of their long fingers against it, Ceto lightly pushed the doors. Brightness intensified and all of them had to squint their eyes just for a second to adjust their eyesight to the shining lights that were all around the ceiling.  
"Don't you have it locked?" A policeman asked, sounding almost shocked.  
Ceto turned around at the statement, not letting them to go in by standing right in the middle. "We do." Their smirk disappeared for a minute, " but you wouldn't like to stand here for approximately an hour, using over 10 keys to open both of the doors would you? I did you a favor. You're very welcome"  
That was a lie.  
A lie that was convincing enough to avoid any suspicious looks from the police. An extra point for Ceto.  
As they entered, the crew started investigating as Acelin was asked some questions he didn't know how to respond to. Gladly Ceto joined, explaining everything as if they weren't making it all up on the spot. Acelin was quite surprised, per say.  
"They're here!" One of them announced, pointing at the rings, "both of them are right over here!"  
"Oh!" Ceto turned around so fast that they nearly did a flip, followed by a surprised little scream that definitely sounded too dramatic given the fact that it was pure acting.  
"What?" Acelin tried, "it can't be there, the spot was empty this morning!"  
"I swear I checked to clean the room today and found absolutely nothing there, this must be a miracle!" Besides being flushed red from head to toe to the point where even his ears were pink, Niko sounded pretty believable, joining the conversation of lies.  
"We're going to look for any fingerprints or clues just in case the rings have been damaged, poisoned or even touched." The cops answered, "We're going to return them tomorrow if everything's fine with them."  
The three of them nodded together, Niko crossing his fingers behind his black dress.  
"So you're saying they were gone in the morning but they're here now, laying untouched?" The cop that was asking the questions continued.  
"We don't know if they're untouched, but they're there, that's a fact." Ceto said.  
The cop sighed. "We'll be leaving in 5 and taking these with us. They better be clean" one of them threatened, taking a last look around the room.  
Acelin felt like his neck hurt from nodding his head so eagerly. Normally he was the one giving orders and being a cold hearted butler, but the tables have turned and he was forced to act overly polite and kind in order for them to not find out they were shamelessly lying.  
The police left and Acelin felt so surreal. Sure, it was over yet, but the police had left for the night, and for a few hours it was all over. They all had a chance to take a breath and get decent sleep. Looking over at them, he saw how satisfied Ceto looked with themself and he couldn't blame them; even though Ceto had fucked everything up, they had also managed to fix it with some cleaning supplies and fast movements before the cops could get in.  
The house seemed so much more calm and quiet the moment they left. Niko's heart started to calm down, Acelin's hands weren't shaking anymore and Ceto.. well they looked the same as if they never even were nervous in the first place. Although Acelin was sure their back would definitely be sweaty despite them showing off.  
"Once again, you're very welcome." Ceto smiled with their sharp teeth.  
"Yeah, even though you were the one who started this, you also managed to fix it. Thanks Ceto" Niko smiled.  
"Hey, it was mostly Angel" Ceto smirked at Niko, chuckling.  
"We'd better go inform the owners." Acelin exclaimed, exiting the room with Niko following right behind him.  
"Well that's partly over. At least we're not married anymore." Niko sighed as they sat down on a wooden chair in the yard.  
"To be honest." Acelin closed his eyes, leaning his head behind, "one day i'd really marry you." He was surprised he had the guts to speak up about the topic, but he did.  
"Oh i'd be down in like a few years." Niko answered.  
"No i'm being serious" Acelin continued without lifting his head.  
"You think i'm joking?"  
Opening his eyes, Acelin looked over at the boy.  
"Can i kiss you?"  
They were so in love.  
Niko nodded and leaned his head closer before Acelin.  
Their lips met again and it felt so fucking awesome. Acelin had weirdly missed this already, so he let himself go a bit further than last time and bravely slid his tongue between Niko's lips. Surprisingly that clearly made Niko let out a noise which sounded a little too much like a moan.  
"Did you just-" Acelin broke the kiss.  
"Shut up" Niko interrupted, pressing his lips back onto Acelin's and kissing him like it was going to be their last. At some point they both chuckled, grinned, ended up breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads against the other's.  
"You're adorable." Acelin quickly pecked him just because he couldn't get enough of Niko and his cherry flavored lip balm. "You know that?"  
Not daring to look into Acelin's eyes, Niko smiled to himself. "I uhm. I might've fallen in love with you after all this time. Well, despite you being a dickhead and hating me when we had first met." He giggled.  
"Me? A dickhead? Rude" Acelin purposely got offended holding back a laugh because right now, they were full of nothing but love. "You know that's not a way of talking to daddy" Acelin blurted out of the blue before even realizing what he was about to say. He instantly regretted thinking about it let alone speaking up, yet seeing Niko's eyes lit with passion and want, he assumed it couldn't have been that awkward.  
"Sorry, sir" he joined the game, "i won't do it again" Niko was teasing, purposely staring into Acelin's eyes with the most seductive face he could manage whilst steadily biting his lip, which was definitely making his stomach do flips and drawing images of the two of them that Acelin wished to fulfill.

Long story short, Acelin and Niko had good time that night, with no more interuptions. Most importantly, they became a thing, officially, though without rings. Yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading x


End file.
